Stompp
|residence = Miracle Box (dormant) |abilities = Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed}} ' 'https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1061767042565455872 & https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1061771758372417536 is the kwami who is connected to the Ox Miraculous.https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here) With his power, Stompp's wearer can use the Miraculous to transform into an ox-themed superhero. He is currently dormant in his Miraculous in Master Wang Fu's jewelry box, as seen in "Sapotis".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhcALBfsU3w Appearance Stompp is grayish blue with narrow black eyes. He also has nostrils, lighter grayish blue ox horns on his head, and a long and skinny tail with a thicker tip. Personality Not much is known about Stompp's personality except that he is persistent as he encourages all the other kwamis to keep singing to find and contact Nooroo, as seen in "Sandboy". Abilities Stompp can fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. He can also carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than him. As a kwami, Stompp is able to transform the holder of the Ox Miraculous into an ox-themed superhero, although it is unknown what the transformation looks like or what powers the transformed person gains. History Before Season 2 Before the Miraculous jewels were created, Stompp and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe unable to interact with humans. Then, thousands of years ago, a mage created the Miraculouses. When the Miraculous was not being worn, Stompp was dormant in the Ox Miraculous, which was stored inside Wang Fu's Miraculous jewelry box. Season 2 As of season 2, Stompp has lain dormant in the Ox Miraculous. In "Sandboy", Stompp was celebrating Nooroo's birthday in the Miraculous Box with the other kwamis, and was excited when Tikki and Plagg arrived. He marveled at the gift Tikki brought, thought it was a paintbrush, and played with the other kwamis. When it came the time to find Nooroo, Stompp got into position but in an effort to contact him, they contacted his wielder instead. Seeing this as their chance to find Nooroo, she encouraged the others to keep to singing. Hearing his voice, she shuddered at the thought of being his slave and prevented them from being discovered when they all cut off the connection. But then she realized if they contacted Nooroo's wielder, rather than Nooroo, then someone must have been akumatized, and the danger Tikki's and Plagg's wielders were in. Season 3 During Season 3, Stompp was dormant in the Ox Miraculous. In "Kwamibuster", he was activated along with the other kwamis to help Multimouse enact her plan of rescuing Tikki and Plagg. He was one of the few kwamis that ended up captured by Kwamibuster and with the help of Multicat, Stompp was eventually set free. After Kwamibuster's defeat, Stompp and the others cheered for Marinette as their plan was a success and was returned to Miracle Box. In "Miracle Queen", he was activated alongside Roaar, Ziggy, Daizzi, Barkk, Mullo, Orikko, and Fluff, by Queen Bee with the intent to use them against Ladybug and Chat Noir. After being commanded to transform her, Stompp judges that Queen Bee doesn`t even know the kwami`s names, and they collectively withhold their transformation phrases. Upon hearing Wang Fu give his title up, he and the others tell him not to do it but Wang does so with the Miracle Box changing. After failing to escape, Queen Bee throws off their respective miraculouses, and they, alongside their kwamis, are returned to the Miracle Box by Ladybug. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Stompp was first revealed from a second season trailer on August 31, 2017. ** His name was confirmed in the credits of the Latin American Spanish dub of "Sandboy".https://twitter.com/Kyoi_Tekina/status/1061763079581634562 and https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1061767042565455872 * The ox symbolizes strength, wealth, and sacrifice. * The ox is the second animal of the Chinese zodiac. de:Stompp es:Stompp fr:Stompp pl:Stompp pt-br:Stompp ru:Стомпп Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Recurring Characters